First Love
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily plots to make Hotch and JJ become a couple.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own CM in any name, shape, or form

**Summary:** Emily's playing matchmaker for JJ and Hotch to become a couple.

**Author's Note:** I got a request from pinkchick1202 to do a Hotch/JJ fic so here it is. I hope you enjoy and thanks pinkchick.

_"Love is the difficult realization that something other than oneself is real." -Iris Murdoch_

***~OoO~***

**First Love**

JJ looked out the window of the hotel room at the full moon shining in the sky in Paris, France. The hotel room overlooked the Eiffel Tower and the beautiful city of Paris. The team was on a case there and was staying at a beautiful hotel overlooking all of Paris.

"Why can't you just tell him how you feel?", JJ's brunette friend Emily Prentiss said to her.

'I don't know what to say or how to tell him", JJ replied slowly as the blonde turned to look at Emily. "Being in love with your boss is so wrong, but to me it feels so right".

"Maybe Hotch likes you to", Emily responded. "In fact, I am absolutely positive that he likes you back. I've seen the way he stares at you when you give a profile or walk past him. Face it. He loves you".

"Yeah sure, and the last time I thought a guy was in love with me because he kept staring at me was when he was actually staring at some old, gray haired lady who was standing behind me", JJ said sadly.

"Believe me. You are far from gray haired and are everything that Hotch could ever want; you're skinny, blonde, and have a son just like he does", Emily stated.

"But lots of other women are blonde, skinny and have sons", JJ said stubbornly. "I mean my neighbor can fit that description".

Emily sighed saying "You guys are perfect for each other, especially since you're not with Will anymore and Henry is already three". JJ thought about this for a second and realized that Emily was right.

"I am going to go take a bath", JJ said, knowing that a nice warm bath always washed her worries and problems away.

As soon as JJ disappeared into the elegant bathroom and she heard the water start to run, Emily got to work, knowing that this was her chance to get Hotch and JJ to realize their true feelings for each other.

***~OoO~***

Emily walked two hotel rooms down to Hotch and Dave's room as she knocked at the door. She remembered that Dave was out on a blind date tonight.

Tomorrow was the last day that the team was staying in Paris because they had caught the unsub yesterday and were going to board the plane back to Quantico in two days.

Emily knocked at the door and less than two seconds later, the door opened and none other than her boss, Aaron Hotchner, stood there, in his suit of course.

"Hello Prentiss", he said as her looked at her. She saw his eyes wander behind her to see if possibly JJ had come along with her.

"Hey Hotch. Are you free tomorrow night?" Emily asked as she looked at Hotch with question in her eyes. "Everyone on the team including JJ and I are going on a team outing. Do you want to join?"

"Sure Emily that would be great" he answered. "That would really be nice".

"Great then" Emily responded with a big smile as he closed the door while she walked back to the hotel room with her genius plan in her brain.

***~OoO~***

As soon as Emily made it to the hotel room, she picked up her phone and sent the team, minus Hotch and JJ, a text message telling them of her plan.

Not even a minute later, JJ returned from the bathroom, her blonde hair wet with a bathrobe tied around her body.

"Hi JJ", Emily said a little to happily as JJ looked at her as if she had eight heads. "Emily, are you ok?"she asked in a voice that contained a hint of freight.

"Never been better" Emily responded. "I just talked to Morgan, Reid, Dave and Hotch and we decided to go on a little team outing tomorrow night. Do you want to join?"

Before JJ could respond with an accurate answer, Emily's cell phone rang with the ringtone _Good Girls Go Bad_ by Cobra Starship. JJ let out a giggle. That was so Emily!

"Excuse me for a minute", Emily said, her voice laced with a hint of embarrassment. She picked up her cell and heard the voice of the one and only Penelope Garcia on the other end.

"Gumdrop, it's great to hear from you" she said as JJ walked away to give Emily some privacy. "So do you think that plan of yours is going to work?"

"Yeah, I think it will". Emily replied. After the rest of her conversation with Garcia, Emily hung up on her cell and called JJ back into the room.

"I'll come" JJ replied to Emily. "I always enjoy team outings".

"Great" Emily said as she replayed the plan in her brain.

***~OoO~***

By the following night, JJ searched through her supply of clothes that she had bought with her on the case.

"I think you should wear something sexy" Emily said in a persuaded voice. "It'll get Hotch's eyes and mind to wander to certain things and places.

Finally, JJ decided to wear a blue dress that came a couple inches above the knee and matching blue heels with a small amount of makeup. She left her blonde hair straight and pinned a pretty clip in it.

"Are you almost ready?" JJ called to Emily as the brunette appeared in the doorway of the hotel room, still in her clothes from earlier.

"JJ, I think I'll meet you there in a few minutes", Emily answered. "I still have to take a shower, get dressed, do my makeup, and curl my hair. The list never ends".

"Ok then. See ya there" JJ called as she headed out the door to the rental car that was parked in the parking lot that was filled with many cars.

***~OoO~***

A half hour later, JJ was still waiting at the bar where the team was supposed to meet. She knew Emily would be a while but what about the rest of the team? Where were they?

Just then, the door of the crowded bar opened and Hotch entered. Upon seeing JJ, he walked over and greeted her with a shy hello.

"Where is everybody else?" JJ asked Hotch as she noticed the way he was checking her out. He was in a black suit complete with a navy blue tie. His dark hair was slicked with gel and he looked great as usual.

JJ cell phone rang with a call as she picked it up and heard Emily's voice asking her to put the phone on speaker so that both Hotch and JJ could hear it.

"Where are you Em?" JJ asked as she spoke into the phone in a somewhat loud voice.

"JJ I have two words for you; ha and ha" Emily answered smugly. "Enjoy the date" Emily said with a giggle as both JJ and Hotch heard laughter from the team chorused in the background.

At that, Emily hung up the phone. JJ and Hotch looked at each other, each not knowing what to say as they were in shock. A slow dance song comes over the speakers in the club. They were even more surprised when they heard that the song was dedicated to JJ and Aaron. "Garcia!" JJ said in awe, realizing that the blonde technical analyst had struck again.

Suddenly, JJ was swept up from the dance floor by Hotch. His hands were on her hips and her arms were around his neck. Then his lips were on hers, kissing her hungrily and she was kissing him back. He bit her bottom lip gently as his tongue entered her mouth. She responded to the passion of the kiss by moaning against his mouth. When they broke apart, they heard clapping as they turned around to see the rest of the team at one of the tables with smiles as wide as the sky on their faces. Morgan whistled while Reid's face held a smile. Emily was smiling from ear to ear and Dave was clapping like a maniac. Everyone else at the crowded bar clapped with them as a new song came over the sound system. They then danced to the song which coincidentally was Emily's ringtone from earlier. JJ turned to look at her friend who was grinning wildly.

At that, JJ then realized that this day couldn't get any better. She was with the guy she loved, surrounded by all her friends. It was like a dream come true!

***~OoO~***

**_"Perhaps the truth depends on a walk around the lake." -__Wallace Stevens_  
><strong>

***~OoO~***

**I hope you all enjoyed this story! It was different for me, **

**but please review.**

**I love hearing from all of you!**


End file.
